Paperman
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: This is a request from Bookreaderninja (guest) to do a Lux/Ahsoka version of the Disney short Paperman. Since I love the Paperman short, I was more than happy to do it! I hope you like it! Review!


**Okay, so I got a request from Bookreaderninja to do a Luxsoka version of the Disney short, Paperman. I saw the short when I went to the movies with my neighbor and I instantly fell in love with it! And I thought it would be appropriate to do during Christmas time :-) This is dedicated to Bookreaderninja! Thanks for the request!**

_Paperman_

Lux Bonteri stood at the train station, waiting for his ride. He clutched the papers in his hands, hoping that the wind wouldn't blow them away.

He waited impatiently as a train flew past him from behind, and a piece of paper was blown onto his shoulder from the right. He looked down at it before it continued flying through the air, then a girl ran past him.

Lux watched the girl grab the paper out of the air and tightly clutch the other papers in her grasp, she was beautiful. She was a young Togruta with vibrant orange skin and pure white markings on her gorgeous face.

The girl caught the paper and walked back towards Lux. She placed the paper with the others in her arms as she gave him a small glance. She tightened her grip on the papers and stood next to him, appearing to be waiting for a train.

Lux caught her glancing at him again, and he pretended not to be looking. A train sped along the tracks behind them and a single paper was blown out of Lux's arms as it hit the girl in the face, her fingers curling in surprise.

Lux was immediately embarrassed as he removed the paper from her face to see her eyes shut tight. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled up at Lux. He was in awe at his sights, getting a good view of her face.

She looked at the paper and gave a small laugh. Lux was confused as he looked around before realizing the girl's lipstick had left a perfect red imprint on the paper.

He started laughing himself, but noticed that the girl was getting on the train. He watched as the door slid closed behind her and she sat down by the window. He watched sadly as she looked back at him with big blue eyes he hadn't noticed before. He smiled at her, and she gave him a barely detectable smile in return as the train disappeared into a tunnel.

* * *

Lux sat glumly at his office desk, staring at the paper the girl had unintentionally kissed. A pile of papers were dropped on his desk as he looked up to see his boss above him.

Lux's boss walked back to his office as a gust of wind swept the paper with the lipstick stain on it out the window. Lux frantically reached out and grabbed it before it could fly away, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so.

He gathered the other papers that had scattered and straightened them out. That's when Lux looked up and saw the same girl from earlier in the building across from his. He dropped the papers and got closer to the window, she was really there!

He began to think about how he could get her to notice him. Lux opened the window further and began to wave his arms, trying desperately to get her attention.

He heard his boss clear his throat behind him as Lux turned to see him watching disapprovingly.

Lux slowly sat back down at his desk, still looking out the window at the girl.

He glanced down at the lipstick stained paper when an idea struck him. He grabbed a paper from the pile on his desk and folded it delicately into a paper airplane.

Lux made sure his boss wasn't looking before he stood up and faced out the window. He looked down at where the girl was and threw the paper airplane, only to have it fall out of the sky almost immediately.

He watched as it fell, and grabbed another piece of paper and folded it the same way. He threw it out the window as it soared gracefully through the air, and into the wall of the opposite building.

Lux was about to throw another airplane when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the window was slammed shut. He looked up to see his boss glaring at him, Lux watched as he walked back to his office and shut the door.

Lux hurriedly reopened the window and folded another piece of paper and threw it out the window, then another, then another, then another. . .

Lux reached for another paper and knocked the empty tray off of his desk; looking up as all eyes in the room turned to him.

He looked back out the window to see the girl standing up, appearing to be shaking hands with someone. The lipstick paper began to inch towards the window due to the wind; he slammed his hand down on it to keep it in place.

Lux realized that was his last piece of paper, and he folded it into an airplane as well. He stood up and faced the window before taking a deep breath, preparing to throw the paper. But the wind knocked it out of his hand and carried it down to the street before her could. Lux reached out to grab it, but he couldn't. It was too far away.

Lux looked up to see the girl leaving the room in the opposite building; he turned his head and saw his boss open his office door, but he ignored it. Lux looked back down at the paper slowly floating towards the ground, and the girl leaving the building.

Lux quickly got up to go after her, but he was blocked by his boss. He dropped another stack of papers on Lux's desk and walked back to his office.

Lux furrowed his brow and made a dash for the door, going after the girl.

* * *

Lux ran out of the front doors and into the street in search of the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. He stumbled through the busy traffic and across the street, narrowly avoiding getting hit by cars and people.

He looked around in frustration, wondering where the girl could have gone, when he noticed one of his paper airplanes resting atop a mailbox.

He angrily picked it up and threw it as hard as he could into the distance, giving up hope on finding the girl.

* * *

The paper airplane flew across the city. Over the buildings and through the sky, being carried by the wind.

The airplane began to lower into an alley on the far side of town, and it came to rest with all of the other paper airplanes that had been thrown.

The airplanes all lay motionless, before the lipstick stained airplane began to move. Barely at first, and then it began to fly on its own, the other airplanes beginning to follow; the paper flying around in a circle.

Lux walked by outside of the alley, angry for not being able to find the girl; the paper airplanes beginning to follow him in a single line.

The lipstick airplane landed on Lux's leg, but he just picked it up and threw it angrily behind him. A group of airplanes latched themselves onto Lux, but he just shook those off as well. More airplanes attached themselves to Lux, leading him back through the streets as the lipstick stained airplane flew off to find the girl.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was looking at beautiful flowers on a cart in the street when she noticed a paper airplane land in a bouquet.

She looked closer and noticed that it had a lipstick stain, the same lipstick stain she had left on the handsome boy's paper earlier.

The paper airplane freed itself from the flowers and flew in a circle around Ahsoka's head before going back down the street, Ahsoka running after it with a smile.

* * *

Lux was being pulled towards the train station, still being pulled along by paper airplanes, and Ahsoka was being led there as well. Lux trying to get free of the paper airplanes, while Ahsoka playfully tried to catch the one she was chasing.

The lipstick airplane flew into a train at the station, and Ahsoka followed it; running through the train cars.

* * *

Lux was pulled onto the train by the paper airplanes and thrown onto a seat. Whenever he tried to get up the airplanes would push him back down.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the car just next to his; examining the airplane she had caught with curiosity. She looked up when she felt the train begin to stop.

Ahsoka slowly got off of the train and looked around. She glanced down at the paper airplane in her hands and fingered it delicately, then she saw dozens of paper airplanes flying past her feet. She watched as they flew away and smiled.

She looked to the side to see Lux, the boy from earlier covered in paper airplanes. He smiled at her embarrassed as he shook off all of the airplanes and moved closer to her as she moved closer to him, the start a beautiful relationship having been born.

**I hope you liked it :-) It took me awhile to make. Dedication goes to Bookreaderninja, thank you so much for the request! I hope you liked it! Review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
